Summer Secrets
by OoGabyoO
Summary: Miravelle's an intelligent, beautiful, laid back girl. Draco's smart, handsome, but very pompous and arrogant. Yeah, he's sweet too! What happens when they meet by a lake and spend all summer in eachother's presense? Rated M for later chapters...
1. where to go?

Disclaimer: After much therapy, I've been forced to believe that I do not own Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy or anything else pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe. J.K. Rowling is the sole proprietor but I guess I should be happy about her willingness to share. I do, however, own Miravelle, Mandy and various other characters in this story. Take that suckas! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Where to go?

It was the first day of summer and she refused to get out of bed. The sun was shining so bright, the birds were chirping like crazy in the big, tall trees and out front, she could hear all the children in the neighborhood playing in their kiddy pools.

But the train ride from Hogwarts had been very exhausting. She, Miravelle Loza, had let her friends convince her to join the party in the third cabin, not that she regretted it. It was possibly the most fun she'd ever had in her entire life! A couple of Slitherins had smuggled some Firewhiskey and Butterbeer which aided in the 'Interhouse Cooperation Project' since everyone was too pissed to care about who it was that they were dancing or even snogging with! Not too many people knew who she was and she preferred it that way. She was very pleased about her anonymity; it gave her an aura of mystery. She couldn't even begin to imagine what her life would be like if she had the fame of the 'Golden trio' or even Malfoy and his lot.

Miravelle was in Ravenclaw so she was pretty neutral when it came to picking her relationships. She had dated at least one guy from each house. However, she _did_ have a secret weakness for the slitherin guys. She supposed that she had that 'Bad Boy' syndrome.

All of a sudden, the door flew open and a loud squeal could be heard around the world. She braced herself for what she knew was bound to happen. Her younger sister, Mandalynn, attacked her.

"Get up, Lazy-face! It's the first day of summer!" exclaimed the young witch.

To that, Miravelle could only respond one way, "Gerroffme, fat arse!"

Now, Mandalynn was anything and everything _but _fat. She was a tall, very lithe Hufflepuff. She had incredibly long, blonde hair and big, beautiful, green eyes. Any girl could've killed to have those eyes. But, Miravelle loved her own auburn ones. They seemed to turn red when she was angry or, shall we say, 'excited'. She was very well developed, but not very tall. She hated that her little sister was taller than her, but was thankful to have been graced with a bigger chest! Her hair was a luscious black with blood-red tips. Of course, her hair was as long as Mandalynn's and they were both of equally pale skin.

"Oh. My. Gosh! There's these two incredibly gorgeous guys who just invited me over to their house...you know...pool party!" Mandalynn practically screamed at Miravelle. She couldn't control herself around guys.

"Am I to assume that you said yes?" Miravelle drawled. The response to her question was a fit of giggles from her sister. "And did you tell them you'd bring me along? Because you know that you're not allowed to be alone with one, let alone two, guys," she added with a reprimanding tone.

"Yes, yes, I know the drill. I said you and I would meet them in about half an hour. They live like two houses down from here. Moved in while we were away, you know? They're sooo yummy!" Mandalynn was now practically drooling on Miravelle's lower back.

"MANDY! UGH! GET OFF NOW! YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING!" Miravelle yelled at her sister and promptly pushed off the bed. Then she proceeded to go get dressed. She was angrily muttering under her breath, "I can't believe I only have half an hour to get dressed...she's going to pay...what about breakfast...I'm so hungry... I hate kids...get off my lawn..." However, she was secretly excited that she was going to finally be able to wear the cute bathing suit she bought in Hogsmead a couple of days ago. It was a two-piece, black halter with blood-red polka dots to match her hair. She was also curious about he two guys that her sister was fawning over. The gods knew that she had a knack for always ending up with the wrong boy. When she was dressed, she went t join her sister downstairs for breakfast.

"And where do you ladies think you're off to today?" Their father, Richard, questioned them in a deep, intimidating voice. Mandy's eyes glued themselves to the floor and began to turn a deep, crimson red. Nevertheless, Miravelle knew her father better than anyone and knew it was all a facade. After all, he loved his girls and could never truly say 'no' to them.

"It's hot. We're going to the pool at my friend's house. Did you have anything planned for us today, Dad?" asked Miravelle nonchalantly for she already knew how her father would answer.

"I...well...no. I'm going to work," their father explained. "I'll be home at 9:00pm and I expect you home by then...uumm...have fun today girls," he added. He then gave his daughters a big hug and graced them with a huge smile before apparating himself to the Ministry of Magic.

"Oh! I forgot to tell him about me volunteering to be a counselor at summer camp this year!" exclaimed Miravelle worriedly.

"So? Tell him tonight while I tell him I'm staying home all summer! Ever since mom passed away, he's been all alone. So, I'll just keep him company. Now, lets go have some fun!" replied Mandy happily.

"Yeah right! You just want to spend time with those guys! You know, I won't be here to cover for you so you better behave!" retorted the older sister.

And with that, the two girls took off. When they go to the guys' house, Miravelle was surprised to see that her sister wasn't lying. They were to die for. The younger one was Mandy's age, and the second only a year and a half older than herself. As it turns out, the younger one, David, went to Hogwarts and was also in Hufflefuff. The older one, Ben, had already graduated and worked at the Ministry doing paperwork for portkeys and such. Today happened to be his day off. Of course, Mandy and David were already wrestling in the water, but Miravelle needed to get know these people before she got too comfortable. After an hour of just talking, she found out that the guys' parents had died in a car accident (the two of them were muggles). So they moved here to get away from sad memories. Ben had a girlfriend, but they didn't see each other very much because they were both too busy with work. After a while longer, they decided to join Mandy and David in the pool. They spent the entire afternoon laughing and playing games.

The girls headed back around six o'clock. Mandy had started her annual tanning ritual and was trying to coax Miravelle into joining her. But, as always, the raven-haired witch declined claiming that she'd end up with sunburn instead. It was a lame excuse because they both knew a simple charm to prevent burns. Miravelle just wouldn't risk looking like a prune. She prized her gorgeous, pale complexion. It contrasted beautifully with her dark hair and eyes. It also seemed to intimidate most people, which is a plus when you only want a select few in your circle of trust.

The two sisters showered and started making dinner. Dumplings were on the menu tonight because that was their father's favorite dish. Miravelle had to get permission to volunteer at the summer camp one way or another. It was an all-girl's camp, so she didn't see any problem with it. But, as her sister had pointed out, her father had been pretty lonely and she hated leaving him. At that precise moment their father decided to make an appearance. He was home way too early though.

"What happened, dad? Why are you early?" asked Miravelle. It was only 7:30 and she couldn't help but a little worried.

"Can't a man spend time with his daughters on their first day home?" he replied with his famous smile. "I asked to leave early because I missed you ladies very much!"

Great! Lay on the guilt why don't you? Miravelle thought feeling torn between misery and relief. "Well, I'm glad you did. We made dumplings for tonight. Want to watch a movie while we eat?" suggested the older sister.

"Sure! But tell me about school first. How'd it go? Did you pass all your courses? No new boyfriends for me to strangle?" questioned their father, trying to make that last part sound menacing.

"Well, as you know, I'm too busy with my studies to care much about boys. I passed everything with flying colors, and I decided to boost my academic image by doing some volunteer work this summer," droned Miravelle. It was obvious that she'd rehearsed her response in her head a couple of times.

"What did you have in mind, honey?" asked her dad. "You can come and help me out at the office if you want," he added hopefully.

"Ooh! Can I do that, daddy? I want to boos my thingummy image too!" begged the blonde.

"Ha ha... Right. But, yeah, that's a good idea, dad. Mostly because I'll be gone. I wanted to volunteer at that all-girls camp I used to go to when I was younger. Can I, pleeeease?" it was Miravelle's turn to beg.

"Oh. Well, in that case, Mandy-honey, I'd love that very much. One day a week sound good to you?" he appealed towards his youngest daughter.

"Yay!" exclaimed Mandy and, with that, started setting up dinner in front of the T.V. Ever since Miravelle's first muggle studies class, she'd gotten everyone in her family to experiment with their technology. It was so amazing and quite entertaining.

"And Miravelle-sweetheart, I think it's a wonderful idea. Just remember to write. You always get so caught up in you own life that you forget to keep in contact. I love you and I want you to have a great time, got it?" he told his oldest daughter. He hadn't meant to make that little speech, but he had to let his daughter know how much he missed her."

"I got it, dad. I love you too. Sorry in advance...like you said, I get caught up in my own little world and tend to procrastinate too much. I'll try though!" replied Miravelle, trying her hardest to mimic her father's disarming smile. She hadn't expected his response either, but she knew he was right. Oh, well. At least she knew that Mandalynn would be home to take care of him. Parents are such a responsibility!

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor

Draco Malfoy woke up early on his firt day back home. He'd always get an early start because that's how he was raised. If his father ever heard he'd slept in, he'd have hell to pay. Even though Lucius was now in Azkaban, Draco couldn't stand to displease him. He put on his sweats, washed his face, bushed his teeth and took off on his morning excercise. It would take him about two hours to get around the perimeter of his property, and that was at full sprint!

As soon as he walked back into his house he was bombarded with questions from his mother.

"Oh, Drakie! Where have you been? I was so worried! Iwalked into your room about an hour ago and you weren't in bed. I have every house elf scouring the house for you!" Narcissa cried hysterically.

To this Draco responded simply, "Mother, please. I just went on my morning run. I am not a child any longer so refrain from treating me like one. I wil go shower now. Have my breakfast ready in the library in ten minutes. I have much to do and I refused to be bothered today." With one last look at his mother, Draco strode to his wing of the manor. The whole west wing belonged to him and yet, he felt imprisoned in his home. Everyone was prohibited access to his quarters without his express permission, save for the house elves who did the cleaning.

Draco had grown to be a good 6'3" tall this year. He had platinum blonde hair stormy grey eyes. His face was pale and pointed and his body was beautifully sculpted not from excercise and Quidditch but from his nocturnal activities. His faem as the Slitherin Sex God had the girls lined up at his door every night. He'd slept with most of the girls in school fourth year and up of course! However, he didn't have a girlfriend. Draco didn't feel the need to tie himself down to just one girl where's the fun in that?

But at the moment, the only thing on Draco's mind was a nice, refreshing shower. He walked into his bedroom that was highly impressive by anyone's standards. It had a collossal bed at the center withtthe softest green comfortor in the world. It was decked out in dark green and black, silk sheets and silver pillows and curtains. Same could be said about the rest of the room: black with silver and green splashed here and there. As he was undressing, he called out the outfit he was going to wear today: Black slacks and forest green silk dress shirt. He walked into the bathroom, which was just as impressive. Mirrors lined every wall and there was a bathh that was the size of a small swimming pool at the center. Draco disregarded it and went straight to the shower. Said shower, along with all the bath and sink, had the water taps in the shape of serpents. Draco allowed himself a small smile; He definitely deserved the title of Slitherin King!

After his quick shower, Draco walked back into his room to find his clothes laid out for him on his bed. He got dressed and headed towards the library and found his breakfast set on his favorite desk. As he ate, he was debating on where to go this summer. Should he go to cruise the canals of Venice or peruse the famous cabarets of paris? Spend time with exquisite Spanish ladies or crazy American girls? Decisions, decisions! Every year was the same. His parents let him pick where he wanted to spend the summer and buy a house there. Narcissa, as always, was hopig that this year he'd opt to stay home. After all, Lucius was the one who usually encouraged him to go as far away as possible. The older Malfoy was always in a bad mood and liked to take it out on his only son. He blamed him for everything that went wrong in his life so he chose to keep him away...he didn't wish to damage the sole heir to the Malfoy bloodline too much!

Even though Lucius was out of the picture, Draco wouldn't stay home if his life depended on it. He hated the was his mother babied him. After hours of looking through various maps, he was brought out of his concentration by a loud rumble. As it turned out, he'd barely touched his breakfast and completely skipped lunch. Now he was starving and nowhere near close to figuring out where to go this summer. He decided to go to the kitchens and order the elves to make him dinner. How dare his mother forget to feed him? He _did_ tell her not to bother him, but that was no excuse! Before his dinner however, he had to have a plan. He spread all of the maps he'd been perusing in a circle around him and spun around nine times with his eyes closed. (A/N: 9's my favorite number! yay!) As he came to a stop, he pointed directly in front of him. Perfect! He hadn't done the camping scene in a while and he happened to like that particular spot. His family already owned a cabin there and it had a great viewan all-girls camp across the lake! Boy, was he ever going to have fun this summer!

And now on to more important matters: Food! Draco strode into the kitchen and noticed, with smug satisfaction, how the house elves dropped what they were doing and eyed him fearfully. "Make me a couple of turkey sandwiches and have them delivered to my room along with a beaker of pumpkin juice immediately," he ordered. Then, he hurried out of there as if he'd be contaminated by some kind of servant virus.

By the time that Draco got to his room, his food was already there. He set about eating while writing a letter to his mother.

_To: __Narcissa Malfoy_

_I will be spending the summer at the cabin by the lake. There will be no need to purchase new_

_properties on my account this year but I will be needing a new wardrobe. I hope you have a _

_pleasant time at the manor._

_From: Draco Malfoy _

After that, he changed into pajamas (a green silk get-up, of course!) and went to sleep. Tomorrow he'd be apparating to Diagon Alley to buy his new wardrobe and have it delivered to the cabin. Then he'd apparate to Malfoy cabin as well. Draco had passed his apparition test on his seventeenth birthday on June fifth. He was now a man, and it felt so good!

That night, Draco and Miravelle went to bed excited for what the future had in store for them. Their summer was about to really start as soon as they left home!

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! it's my first story so criticism is, of course welcome. Just, please, no flames! It's a waste of time for everyone...so just do yourself a favor and don't read this if you're not interested...k? Alrighty...I'll try to update soon...adios!


	2. The Official Meeting

Disclaimer: Seriously...If I owned it, Draco would never wear clothes!...let alone leave my bed! But alas, J.K. Rowling got to him first. Poo! I do own Miravelle and company! ; )

Chapter 2: The Official Meeting

The next week was a blur to Miravelle. She and Mandy went shopping in Diagon Alley in order to have cute clothes to wear in their respective volunteer jobs. Mandy bought adorable wizard robes that flattered her body while still making her look professional. Miravelle on the other hand went ahead and bought muggle style 'outdoors' clothing: khaki pants, jeans, shorts, t-shirts, tank-tops, and only a couple of formal dress robes for the "Hello" and "Goodbye" ceremonies. She felt determined to feel as carefree and comfortable this summer. It was the last time she'd have before becoming a responsible adult.

Draco-vision!

Draco was having a tough time relaxing. He was so bored all alone at the cabin. A whole week with no one to talk to, or even fight with, was driving him out of his mind. To make matters worse, the girls' camp across the lake had been empty. He thought that he'd be having a great time luring girls away from their beds at night, but he was starting to worry that it just wouldn't be that way this time. To pass the time, he took to swimming a couple of laps around the lake and then reading in front of the fire in his cabin.

On the first day of the second week, however, he noticed some activity across the lake. This sent a jolt of excitement through Draco. Things might get interesting after all!

Back to Miravelle

Monday couldn't have come sooner for Miravelle and Mandy. Their dad opted to go to work later that day so that he could see his older daughter off and prep his younger one for her first day on the job.

Richard woke up early to make breakfast. He made blueberry pancakes accompanied by a tall glass of milk. It had to be something simple because he knew everyone would be very excited today and he didn't want anyone to lose their meal on any account.

Miravelle was the first to come down, for once. As she made her way downstairs, she could be heard yelling, "You'd better get down here soon or I'll eat your food!" Her response was the rapid stomping of feet running downstairs.

Their father was pleasantly surprised by his daughters' appearances. Mandy was wearing a long, slim dress robe that matched the color of her eyes: sky blue. She wore only a tiny bit of make-up, but she didn't really need any to look gorgeous. Miravelle was decked out in a burgundy dress robe with black sequence roses lining the very top of it. It was long and flowing giving her an air of mystery. She had dark black eyeliner with kohl shadow and luscious red lips. Her hair was so straight; it looked ready to stab someone's eyes out.

"You have to make an intimidating first impression or those girls will walk all over you!" she said when she saw her father's expression.

"It's not that, you don't intimidate me. You look more like you mother every day, honey. I know you'll definitely make a great impression today." he replied holding back the tears that were threatening to flow. "And Mandy, not even Aphrodite could look as you today! I think everyone at the office will be quite taken with you by the end of the day. If anyone gives you any trouble though, you let me know." He added to his younger daughter.

"Thanks daddy. You don't think it's too much?" Mandy asked with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Not at all, sweetheart. You look very professional and sophisticated," her father reassured her with a broad smile.

"Alright, let's eat so that we can all get the show on the road." Miravelle exclaimed. She didn't feel comfortable with emotional, fluffy moments.

Half an hour later, they were on their way to the train station. Miravelle had to catch the train on platform 8 1/2 in exactly fifteen minutes. Why do we always have to cut it so close? She thought amusingly. If her family drove a normal muggle car, she'd be worried. But, they had a magical car (the latest in the wizarding world) which cut through traffic the way the knight bus did. So, the cut the anxiety and left her with pure excitement!

Upon arriving, the threesome rushed through the portal to the correct platform. The Country Side Express was a simple train, nothing too flashy. Richard hugged and kissed his daughter goodbye while Mandy practically suffocated her and invaded her ears with high pitched squeals.

"Oh My Gosh! This time you have to remember to write. I won't let you forget. I promise to send you owls every day! Oh, I'm going to miss you so much. How are you going to hold up in a camp full of girls! I mean, no boys for miles around! I'll try to find you one for when you get back, ok? I know you'll--" Mandy just kept going and going like that creepy pink bunny with the drum!

"Enough! I promise to try to respond as much as I am able to, ok? I'll miss you too, don't ever doubt that. And...uummm...about the boy thing, don't waste your time. I'm sure I can find one on my own, alright?" Miravelle responded warily.

"You be good, honey. Have a great time. Your sister will be pestering you to write so I know I don't have to worry about that anymore." Richard said laughingly.

"Thanks dad. I'll see you guys in about six to eight weeks. I love you guys and I'll miss you so much. I have to go now...bye."

With much hugging and kissing, Miravelle was off. Getting on the train brought her great memories. She made her way to the third cabin for some peace and relaxation. When she got there, she stowed her luggage in the overhead compartment and lay down in her seat. Ten minutes later she was drifting into a pleasant dream.

((Flashback))

_Miravelle had been at the party in the third cabin for an hour and most of the people were drunk. She knew that there was a silencing charm in there and a sobriety charm set to go off when the train started to slow down, but for some reason, she didn't feel like getting too out of control...at least not yet! She had her own bottle of firewhiskey and she was dancing with a group of people._

_She'd been taking a break and sitting in a darkish corner when _he_ walked in. First, his cronies staggered in as if to announce their master's imminent arrival. Then, he seemed to glide in and take the spotlight. Draco Malfoy. No wonder the girls fawned over him so often. He had a ridiculously perfect body and a face to rival that of an angel's. Miravelle caught herself staring at him and when his attention focused on her figure slumped in that corner, her insides gave a jolt of excitement. Her friend, Amelia, came over and began gossiping._

_"OK, so I know that he always gets the girl, but doesn't he look like some kind of poof? I mean, his style is impeccable! How many guys dress that good? I think I might just go over there and tell him what I think. Hopefully, with any luck, he'll try to prove me wrong, if you know what I mean!" Amelia wistfully insinuated._

_"I personally think he looks like a gangster. I mean, he has bodyguards and even though we all know he's no saint, he has the air of an angel. A lot of gangsters on T.V. look like that, you know." Miravelle added with seeming aloofness._

_"On what? Oh, right. That thing we studied last year in Muggle Studies. Whatever, I think someone sitting next to me fancies the Slitherin King!" replied Amelia while nudging Miravelle on the side._

_"Hey! I think that guy's trying to get your attention. Aw...he's bringing you a drink. How cute!" Miravelle informed Amelia in a teasing manner. _

_"Amelia! Want another round of firewhiskey? And then maybe a little dance?" asked a cute Slitherin boy as he approached the girls. _

_"How 'bout we skip the drink, hun. Come on, let's dance!" she exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat next to Miravelle. She needed to work out a little frustration from seeing Draco Malfoy walk in anyway. _

_Draco walked towards the beautiful, dark-haired witch sitting in the corner. Her friends had just left to go dance with Blaise Zabini in a very spirited fashion. When Miravelle noticed the blonde getting closer, she decided today was the day to do whatever she wanted without worries of possible consequences. Everyone was too drunk to notice anyway, and if they did, she'd blame it on the alcohol. She got up a strutted right up to Draco and had to stand on her tippy-toes to whisper in his ear, "Dance with me, luv." Draco hadn't expected this, but was delighted by her forwardness, it definitely saved him time in trying to get her to do what he wanted. Not that that ever took too long anyway._

_"Sure thing, hun." he said in a cheery voice. Then he leaned in and whispered, "Just tell me how you like it." _

_Miravelle blushed a deep shade of crimson, but was determined to not let him see this. She pulled him close and started swaying and grinding to the rhythm of the music. 'Ha!' She'd caught a glimpse of her friend and winked at her. Amelia, for her part, was giggling and laughing like a crazy hyena._

_After a rather intense session of dancing, Draco and Miravelle retreated back into her corner for a little rest._

_"You know...I really like the way you move. Can I know your name, or am I to believe you're an angel sent to me for being such a good boy?" Draco asked as he was complementing the now bright red witch._

_"Ha! I was just saying something like that to my friend...well...the angel part anyway. As for the name thing, why d'you want to know? You can call me whatever you want fro tomorrow, you probably won't remember me. I probably won't either, for that matter." Miravelle simply stated. She emphasized her point by taking a swig from her firewhiskey bottle. She really liked pretending to be drunk. It was so liberating!_

_Draco smirked and looked down at the beautiful raven-haired witch. "Well, I'll call you 'Angel' for the time being because you're just too gorgeous to be mortal." he said in a low voice while getting closer and closer._

_Suddenly their lips met and Miravelle froze for a second. Then, she relaxed into the kiss and slid her hands up Draco's chest and around his neck. Draco took this opportunity to trail his hands up and down her spine. He let his tongue trace her lips and parted them to intensify the kiss. She delved her fingers into his hair and pulled it slightly while pushing her body closer to his. Miravelle couldn't believe she was snogging Draco Malfoy! Merlin, her friends were going to be so jealous!_

_All of a sudden, Miravelle was brought down from heaven by a voice announcing their arrival on platform 9 3/4. 'Oh, well' she thought with a smile on her face. 'All good things must come to an end.' She stood up first because, by then, she'd made her way to his lap. She straightened her clothes and looked at her reflection in the darkened window. Flawless. She turned to a smirking Draco and said, "Thanks doll, I had a great time!" She then winked at him and proceeded to walk away. _

_Draco couldn't help but turn his smirk into a smile. This girl was out of this world. Most girls he took up with were loose little tramps who would cling to him until he physically pried them off and kicked them to the curb. This one, however, might just be worth his time. A thought suddenly struck him. "Hold up, my little angel. Will you be back next year?" he blurted out. _

_Miravelle was slightly taken aback. She'd actually made an impression. With her back still to the handsome Slitherin, she yelled out, "Of course, luv. Seventh and final year!" _

((End Flashback))

Miravelle woke up feeling elated. She didn't care if she and Draco weren't an item. All she cared about was the fact that she'd gotten what she wanted and might get a little more if he happened to remember her.

The conductor announced the arrival at Winchester Station and those on their way to Witchitabi Camp should get ready to disembark. Once off the train, Miravelle started looking for a carriage to take her to the camp. She was getting suggestive looks from random men on the street and started getting self-conscious. 'Do I have something on my face? Is my dress in place?' These were the thoughts going through her mind. Then she realized that the dress she was wearing was decent and that these were just horny men who never got any. She gathered her wits about her and reminded herself that she was a very powerful witch. With one sharp glance, she intimidated these men into silence. Ah, the power of being a woman.

It didn't take too long to find a suitable carriage (driven by a rather feeble looking old man) and Miravelle was on her way. The driver was pretty spry for is age; Miravelle was at her destination in the blink of an eye. She thanked the old man and made her way to the main Hall to meet up with her superiors and set up fro the 'Hello' ceremony. Her luggage was magicked to her cabin and she started setting up the decorations.

The kids started arriving around 4:30pm and the ceremony was set to start at 5 o'clock. It was just a ceremony to welcome the girls to camp and to separate them by age groups. Miravelle would be in charge of the 7-10 age group, she didn't want to deal with older girls challenging her authority. Younger girls were more fun to hang out with anyway.

After the sorting and the mini buffet, Miravelle led her group of girls to their bunker. She and the girls had a little meeting; they had to come up with a password to the bunker and a name for the group.

"Alright, ladies, settle down. First of all, my name is Miravelle Loza. You may call me Miss Loza, Miss Miravelle, Miss M or, my personal favorite, Bob!" Miravelle announced with a huge smile. This earned her a room full of giggles. "Next item on the list is the password...any ideas?" she questioned the room at large.

The response war a bunch of girls yelling out random words: Bigfoot, Millinar, broomstar, Moopy, Tricon-meat...etc.

"Ok, ok. I heard one I liked. Our new password is 'Moopy'. Got it? Ok...Now we need a group name. What about 'Super Marionette Masters'?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

One girl muttered, "Might as well call us 'The Retards'..." But other than that, everyone was silent.

Miravelle broke the silence by replying, "C'mon girls, it was a joke! Help me think of something suitable."

There were audible sighs of relief and giggles all around. "I like 'The Bandettes'," said a girl in the corner. Many agreed and so did Miravelle.

"Hey, that's really good. Thank you--"

"Morgan. My name is Morgan," the girl in the corner cut in.

"OK, so that brings me to the last thing on the list: your names. I want all of you to say your names out loud, taking turns. I'll perform a memory enhancing charm on the room so that we can remember everyone's name easily. OK, we'll start at the other end and make our way to this side of the room. Alright, go now." commanded Miravelle pointing at Morgan.

The girls obeyed and started reciting their names, one by one: "Morgan", "Danielle", "Tessy", "Ginger", "Blanche", "Ferrah", etc...

Once they were done, Miravelle said 'goodnight' and went to go to sleep in her own, private cabin. Before leaving, though, she had to warn the girls about the noise level.

"Alright ladies, I'd like to set rules and regulations, but I know they won't be followed. So, I will just give you some advice: if you're going to stay up late, make sure you keep it down. The chief counselor likes to administer dreamless sleep potions to those who are caught awake at all hours of the night. Also, you know that there's no food allowed, but there's always someone who decides to sneak it in. Just remember to share and make sure that anything left over is eaten before you go to sleep. Otherwise, you'll be attacked by wild Whiz bees and other night creatures. Keep in mind that we are now 'The Bandettes' and have to be sly and sneaky... and never get caught! I know you'll make me proud. 'Night, ladies." And with that, she was off for the night.

Draco

That same afternoon found Draco planning how to go over to the other side and meet someone. Anyone. He had seen a fair share of decent-looking witches being led around the campsite and he'd paid close attention to where they'd be living the next couple of weeks. He dressed up for the occasion as well; he had to make a good impression in order to be irresistible to those ladies. The young Malfoy was wearing black dress pants and shirt with silver cuff links and belt buckle. The silver matched perfectly with his eyes and platinum blonde hair. He had slicked back his hair before getting in the self propelled boat that would lead him across the lake. As he was getting over to the other side, he saw a group of girls being led to a small cabin. The group was being led by a portly witch in green robes. Her voice boomed out as she introduced the ladies to their living quarters.

"--and last, but not least, this is where you will be sleeping. Lights out by 10pm and not a peep outta you after that, or else! Now, I'm going to be lenient with you tonight since it's the first day and I know you're all dying to get to know each other. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Announced the older witch before scampering off to her own, private cabin.

Draco approached the girls' living quarters and listened to them gossip and giggle.

"My parents made me come here. They said that they had already made plans to go on a second honeymoon and didn't want to leave me home alone. They knew that if I did stay home, my boyfriend and I would participate in questionable dealings...I wish I knew what he was doing right now," said a short, blonde witch.

"I personally wanted to come here. I'm turning sixteen at the end of the summer and I just wanted to spend the last months of my childhood with my friends," retorted a pretty redhead who was arm-in-arm with two other girls on her bed. "Besides, my house is so boring and my uncle is in the process of moving in. Personally, I'd just rather not spend time with weird uncles I hardly know. It's just creepy!" she added with a disgusted look on her face and a visible shudder.

"Whatever the reason, I'll gladly make your stay here a pleasurable one, ladies." Draco had appeared in the doorway with a disarming smirk and an irresistible gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, really?" said a slightly intimidating voice behind him. He turned, slightly taken aback. When he got a good look at the speaker, he turned to the girls in the room once again.

"On second thought, I have some unfinished business to attend to out here. Cheers!" he exclaimed. An assortment of giggling, sighing and groaning could be heard as Draco closed the door and faced the owner of the mysterious voice! "Well, this is a nice surprise. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" he asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"I am a camp counselor here and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop harassing underage witches." replied Miravelle with a mock stern voice. She'd been on her way to go to sleep when she noticed a very familiar platinum haired boy walk into the older girls' building.

"Really? Counselor? Aren't you a bit young?" Draco asked taking in her wardrobe for the first time. Red really did suit her. It complemented her dark hair and eyes to perfection. "By the way, you look positively enchanting tonight," he added with an appreciative glance up and down her body.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Miravelle said trying to suppress the blush creeping into her visage. "I guess I am a bit young. That's why I'm in charge of the younger girls. I can't have the ladies in here challenging my authority. What are you doing here anyway?" she asked with a suspicious look at Draco.

"You see that cabin/house/manor, whatever you want to call it, across the lake? Well, that's where I'm staying this summer. I've been there all alone the entire week. When I saw people moving around on this side, I got a little cautious." Draco explained all this with an innocent look on his face.

"More like you though you'd be getting some action! Your reputation precedes you," she retorted with a knowing look.

This caused Draco to pretend to be hurt. "I'm sure you must be mistaken, I'm just not that kind of boy. Sure, I tend to fall into temptation...quite often... But, you can't blame me, can you? For example, on my train-ride home from school recently, I was innocently standing there when an angel decided to jump me. How was I to deny said angel?" he explained with feigned indignation.

"Angel, eh? I guess you have a point there. However, since I _am_ in charge here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave these girls alone or I will have to take drastic measures to keep you away." Miravelle warned. This was mostly because she didn't want to be the one responsible for letting a boy in the camp. Well, no one could say she never warned him, right?

"Who wants to mess with little girls when there's a celestial being right in front of me? Would you let me visit you? I get awfully bored on my own." said Draco, again with that disarming smirk of his.

'Why did he have to go and do that? Now I can't say no! Can I? No! Ugh!' Miravelle thought for a minute remembering her attitude on the train. 'No consequences huh? At least it was this gorgeous man-candy and not some freaken weirdo! I'll have to let him know I'm not easy though...hhmmm...' She sighed and pulled him further away from the girls' quarters and closer to hers. She'd wanted somewhere private to talk, but upon seeing the smug look on Draco's face, changed her mind on the location. So, instead she went passed her cabin and towards the lake. When the got close enough to the shore, she said, "I do believe you have the wrong impression of _me_, Mr. Malfoy. I know that it's _partly_ my fault but, I am willing to forgive and forget. You can come and see me occasionally." Miravelle spoke in a business-like tone while leading him onto the dock. "Just remember one simple rule: Stay away from the young girls around here. I don't want any trouble with them or my superiors. Also, there's no boys allowed, so you will have to take great measures not to be caught. I _will_ deny ever seeing you around." As she finished her sentence, she turned to look at him. That proved to be a big mistake because she was fighting to keep her nerve and he was just standing there looking as gorgeous as ever.

"We could go across the lake to my place and the worries about being caught would disappear," Draco whispered as he started wrapping his arms around her. He leaned in for a kiss and was greeted with eager lips.

Miravelle melted right into his arms and broke the kiss only to say, "I'd love to." She removed his arms from her waist with a mischievous glint in her eyes that Draco seemed to miss in his pure excitement. Next thing he knew though, he was splashing around in the lake and Miravelle was laughing herself silly. 'He didn't honestly think it would be that simple, did he?' She tried to explain herself between bouts of laughter. "I'd -- haha -- love to, but -- hahaa -- I ha-have a -- hahahaaa -- long d-day to-to-to -- hahaa -- morrow! hahahaaaa!"

When she finally stopped laughing, Draco was nowhere in sight. "Oh, Bollocks! Draco?" she called out to him. "Hey, I was just playing. Where are you?" she cried out starting to feel a tinge of paranoia. 'Bugger! What if he can't swim? By Merlin! I've killed him!' Miravelle was starting to feel alarmed and when she looked over the edge of the dock, she was met by the stunned look of her reflection. 'Bloody hell! I have to find him!' she thought feeling guilty. She started taking her shoes off and when she was struggling to pull her dress robes over her head, Draco jumped up onto the dock and scared the living daylights from her. Then he proceeded to pull her into the water with him.

"DRACO MALFOY! UGH! NOW I'M ALL WET! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" She shrieked like a banshee.

"First of all, you started it. Second, I don't mind you being wet at all; I tend to have that effect on women. And third, you started it." he explained trying to suppress his laughter. He might've gone overboard, but she'd been teasing him!

His statement, however, caused Miravelle to burst into giggles. "You pervert, that's not what I meant! I can't believe you went there. Sorry about pushing you, I just couldn't resist. I'm sure you don't mind, though. You must know that most women do, in fact, find you irresistible!" she said to Draco with a sly smile. "Let's get outta here and dry up before you go back to your place." she added as she pulled herself back onto the dock. She cast two separate drying spells: one for her body and one for her hair. She then transfigured her robe on the ground into a towel to lie on.

Draco took off his wet clothes and dried them with his wand. He also transfigured his shirt into a towel and lay down next to Miravelle. It was then that he realized that he still didn't know her name. "Angel?" he said looking at her.

"Hmm?" Miravelle responded with her eyes still closed.

"Will you tell me your name now? I mean we're laying here in naught but our skivvies and not to mention, you know mine." he asked her as she turned to look at him.

"I forgot you didn't know it. It's Miravelle Loza. Not very impressive," she said bashfully.

"I like it. I've never heard it before and I think it suits you. You're even more beautiful under the light of the moon, did you know that?" he said complementing her and enjoying the flush creeping into her cheeks.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," she said closing her eyes again. They both lay there a while longer enjoying each other's presence and the peaceful atmosphere.

Miravelle was the first to get up and started getting dressed. Draco followed suit and they both made their way to Miravelle's cabin. However, the door was as far as Draco made it.

"You should go back now, I have a long day tomorrow and I need to rest," she explained to Draco.

"Alright. What time should I meet you tomorrow?" he asked her charmingly.

Miravelle pulled him closer and whispered 'Surprise me' into his ear before passionately kissing him goodnight. When they finally parted, Miravelle cheerfully said her goodbye and promptly shut her door. She peeked through her window and started giggling at the sight of Draco's receding, cute behind.

Draco walked away with a smile on his face. This girl was surprisingly amusing. If anyone else had tried any of those stunts on him, he would've been angry and tossed them to the curb. But, not Miravelle; she was different. He wasn't sure why, but she was positively enchanting. Especially her eyes. He'd never seen anyone look so beautiful with red eyes before.

He chuckled as he got on the boat that would take him home. He had some planning to do for tomorrow. Miravelle wouldn't see it coming. He just hoped she wouldn't get in trouble.

A/N: Yay! My second chapter's up! This is farther than I ever thought I would go! It's pretty kool. I've had a bunch of people read this, but only one reviewed on here and another through e-mail. It's a little discouraging, but the feedback I have gotten is really good...or nice... : ) Thanks to all that have read this (Neina, my anonymous reviewer, and Amsey, my buddy!) and please review! I have ch. 3 almost finished and I just need to type it up. Until next time, I bid you adieu.

OoGabyoO


End file.
